1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable air blower.
2. Related Background Art
Portable air blowers are well known that send wind by driving, for example, motors. For example, an air blower described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 63-56720 includes an air blow pipe joined to a main body including, for example, a motor. The air blow pipe has a top functioning as an outlet for spouting wind. At the outer circumference of the air blow pipe, an outlet pipe having a larger diameter than that of the air blow pipe is attached so as to surround the air blow pipe from the slightly upstream (adjacent to the main body) site of the outlet toward the downstream side. The outlet pipe extends up to the downstream side of the outlet. A gap in the radial direction is provided between the outlet pipe and the air blow pipe. The outlet pipe has an end opened at the upstream side, the open end functioning as an inlet enabling communication between the inside and outside of the outlet pipe. In the air blower, wind spouting from the outlet generates suction force around the inlet of the outlet pipe, and the suction force sucks air from the inlet to merge the sucked air into the spouting wind, thereby increasing the amount of sent wind.